Test
"Powerful, arrogant, calculating, and ruthless, not to mention a megalomaniac." Kain's trademarks are his ebony hair, and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and father respectively. However, now more of a trademark - his left eye is effected by emotions which vary on colours of the spectrum. Kain is lightly muscular and considerably tall, standing at 6'3ft and weighing in at 83kg. As an opportunist, he will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness, duality and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including those he was called 'friends'. ''Humble Beginnings'' Born as a twin brother to Archmagi parents, and second to his father, Kain grew up in the city of Dalaran. Even as a child, he is a complicated person marked by many conflicting emotions and actions. Although he was very close to Jack, his twin brother, he nevertheless struggled with the inevitability of being left behind by his brother as well as the strain of not being able wield heavy weapons and become one with his brother in the hunter world. He eventually became jealous of how Jack could be healthy and normal while Kain had the inability to. Though professing to both love and hate Jack upon different occassions, Kain didn't always appear to know his own mind when it came to his twin but his actions indicated that in whatever way, Jack was however incredibly important to him. Following Dalarans fall, the Templeman family had vanished - all but the two lost sons; Kain and Jack, polar opposite twins. The aspiring Mage and the aspiring Hunter. The two travelled together across the Hillsbrad Foothills searching frantically for anyone to take care of them. However, with Kain possessing his mothers spellbook and Jack possessing his fathers rifle, the two came to a conclusion that they should learn to live on their own and live in their parents footsteps, becoming used to the wilderness. Kain, following his mother in tribute - began to learn the magic of Arcane. The more he read, the more he drifted from his brother. Jack and Kain were raised by many people over the course of a decade; eventually becoming entirely seperated. Jack slowly overcame his trauma, Kain however had his mind still in astonishment over the traumatic experience of his homelands demise; haunting him for the rest of his life. Cognative, Kain switches back and forth from sanity and insanity - believing that he "isn't real". The twins parted over that decade, choosing their own paths; Kain, the Archmage. Jack, the Mercenary. ''Kirin Tor'' As an Archmage of the Kirin Tor, Kain is described as a cunning, relentless and enthusiastic individual, characterized by his heroism, ambition, nobility and fatalism, who grows from wisely arrogant to arrogantly wise over time. Kain's motive since a child was to be the son his mother and father would ultimately be proud of. His father and mother were both members of the Kirin Tor, who specialized in Defense and Offense respectively, in which they would pass to Kain shortly before their demise in the Third War. He studied his mother's spellbook profusely with little food or drink, desolate in his thoughts, he laid by the crater of Dalaran in Hillsbrad for days at a time, with little to no break. Upon gaining entry to Dalaran with the use of a Portal, he was quickly recognized as one of the 'Templeman' sons. He was mentored by many, and defeated by few. His use of Arcane slowly divided his soul, causing Kain to become obsessed with gaining power, his inquisitions of Kel'Thuzad, and the darkest of magics which he would come across in the near future. He eventually abandoned the ways of the Kirin Tor, knowing his banishment was outstandingly close. During his time in the Kirin Tor, Kain had accidentally bumped into a woman in the one of the many libraries. The two began to argue in front of a few apprentices who simply had the desire to read one of the many The Schools of Arcane Magic' studies. As the two argued, the apprentices disappeared and had forgotten entirely about them. A week later, the two met by coincidence in a seperate library. An amazing coincidence, the two travelled to the top of the Violet Citadel, sharing wine upon the top as they learned of one another, Kain and Lily. The two never slept until morning. As time passed, Kain and Lily grew fond of one another, becoming married and sharing a daughter named Rose. The three shared a loving and compassionate life for 3 and a half years. Shortly prior to the fall of the Lich King, Kain was absent from home; looking for a new book to learn new foods to conjure. As Kain returned to his home, he stepped into his home to find himself in a great pool of blood, his newborn daughter and wife beheaded by Death Knights. Kain immediately dropped to the floor, his hands sunk under the blood as, and shook furiously as he screamed with the most excruciating pain. Filled with torment, Kain broke down into a furious throw of magics, draining every last bit of his energy he had built up over the years. Kain dropped into a great depression, wishing immediately to rejoin his family in the afterlife - but was unable to due to the draining of his energy, weak. He laid on the floor in his his wife and daughters blood, his heart blackened with sorrow. Everything he had worked for, gone within the blink of an eye. Kain had now become the broken man who he had always strived not to be, knowing the path of darkness would lead to his demise, yet carried on. ''The Passing Directly after the passing, Kain buried his wife and daughter by the lighthouse in Westfall having always seeing a contrast between Light from his family, the Light that kept him away from darkness and the Darkness inside him that ceased to remove. Yet, that Darkness would remain in his soul for eternity, having lost all he had cherished. His mother, father, daughter, wife, grandparents, his mentors, all that taught him of good will had now deceased. Presuming his brother to be dead also, he begins to grow symptoms of cognative behaviour, and a bipolar disorder. He sulks in his misery, coming to the conclusion that whatever he loves will pass without him getting the chance to say goodbye. This leads to his inner sorrow, but sensitive exterior, becoming a man of brutality. Perhaps brutal, but would forever be the split man who would rarely show pain. He still searches for the truth of his wife and daughters death to this very day in hope for revenge, and closure to lead him to inner peace. He grew full of despair, hearing the eternal cries of his family and friends to this very day, calling his name, screaming, the ambient noise of the Underworld swirled within his mind along with the voices of his former life; "'When will we go home? There is no home. There is no hope." "Help me-..please.. Please don't do it.. NO!" "Kain..." ''Kings Bane'' Kain had been overwhelmed by hatred and his melancholy heart, having sulked for long enough - he seeked a way to bring his family back to life. The answer was Necromancy. Believing this to be his last shot at happiness, unknowing of the consequences, he studied and performed profusely, going days without food or drink and had began to alter his Mother's spellbook with as he travelled continent to continent in search of those who performed such devasting arts, leading him to the School of Necromancy itself, Scholomance. Kain was known as one of the most proficient, strong and almighty students and excelled in the art, eventually becoming successful with performing resurrections and reanimations after tutoring, although he could never successfully reanimate his family. Whether this was fate telling him not to, or a sign of weakness, it was unknown. Continuing his efforts but failing, he grew seemingly mad with frustration as success seemed impossible. An bold aura began to overwhelm Kain, showing his duality to those who could sense it; Arcane and Shadow intertwined. He fled to Stormwind with no other choice of location, and roamed the streets inquisitvely, studying and inspecting those in his path, whether it was a simple thug, civillian or a user of the Light - he noted all he could of the inhabitiants in his mind. Kain constantly walked past the Cathedral, watching the Light-users stare upon his devoured soul as he glared at them with dark intentions. He sat upon the benches, watching with a wicked grin - enjoying the provoked sense of intimidation, his mind sought for battle to release the pain. Upon one of these sitting episodes, Kain was confronted by Syrel "Cross" Cartrion. He sat with Kain and began to tell him of a Pirate crew he helped run, confused, Kain asked why a pirate crew would need someone such as himself, a dark arts performer. Cross responded with a promise, that Kain he could have anything he desired in return. Easily falling for this lust for power, Kain was recruited into the Kings Bane. Few magic users were upon the ship, but Kain was most notably the one with an intimdating sense of power. Druids and mages who's duties were to heal and conjure, he felt dominant in terms of magic usage. With assistance of the others, Kain began to transform from a mad and suicidal soul to a wise, confident and generally happy man. His work became more adept, and learned the ways of a pirate over the course of his duties. Practised in use of his scimitar, dressing alike to his superiors, and performing with skill and expertise, he quickly grew the ranks and was put against the man he called his best friend at the time, James Clarke. James was furious at the time, dealing with family and friend issues respectively. Kain won the Quartermaster election and rose to the top of the Kings Bane with pride. Ascending and descending from and into madness, Kain was advised to visit The Disciples of the Light in their very own Cathedral and let himself be purged. Kain took advantage of this, rushing away to the Cathedral as the crew sailed to Vash'jir. He rushed through the entrance, yelling in Eredun, the tongue of Demons for the Disciples to meet their fate and nightmare. Releasing his anger with power and magic, Kain had severely injured a few members and was eventually shoved into an unconscious state after a crowd of light users surrounded him. Suffering from minor amnesia and set to a state prior to meeting darkness, Kain resorted back to Arcane, however still low in his depressive state. He still recognizes his pirate enrollment and those who he worked aside. '' '' ''Left Eye'' ... ''Ruins of Gilneas'' The Kings Bane crew eventually travelled to the ruins of Gilneas, meeting up with the "Company", aka The Forlorn Cartel. Kain was a very silent, and rather feared man at this current state, having the others around him know of his calibre and state. Though, throughout his stay there with the crew he begins to grow fond of a woman named 'Claudia'. At the current time, he his unknown that this is a disguise. The two begin to grow a liking for one another and share many intimate moments. The stay had become weary to Kain, and sought out a feral worgen who the Crew and Company had tormented. Feeling rather sinister, Kain recommended the Worgen to call for everyone he could, and caused the entire city to be attacked unbeknownst to anyone from either the Company or crew, this was Kain's doing and resulted in multiple injuries and near-death experiences. He illusioned himself as Worgen and others alike to get through to the others without harm, pretending he was a good person all along. A masterful deciever. Though Kain possesses an obvious relish for bloodshed and brutality, he is anything but stupid: the true cunning and subtlety of his actions are only revealed to those smart enough to see past his endless deceptions. ''The Campaign'' Time passes further to the month of November, the Siege of Orgimmar has begun and Garrosh's downfall is to arrive swiftly. All Heroes and Villains of Stormwind have joined together as one force, and settled in Tiragarde Keep. Kain's depression has grown further to suicidal impact upon himself, in which he walked and talked as if he were witholding the soul of misery. Eventually attempting to hang himself in keep grounds, but with the assistance of a few Company members and Regiment, Kain was taken to isolation to share his story with Lucy Gildhart, who felt pity and sympathy for a sorrowful Kain. Lucy had begun to develop feelings for Kain throughout the campaign, and so had 'Claudia'. The two argued fought over Kain as he endured multiple injuries throughout the campaign with his suicidal state of mind. He was rescued by Lucy and Claudia numerous times. Healing, Kain knew he couldn't bear staying in Durotar any longer with people he considered enemies. He acknowledged he could not assist anyone with his state, and left for the barrens where he performed a suicidal ritual. Searching drastically, Claudia, Lucy, Darkios and Rio Kempe begun to bring Kain back to the world of the living, upon the sacrifice of injuries of those involved in the rescue, particularly Darkios - who had broken a few of his limbs as well as a portion of his ribcage. The Campaign eventually came to a close, and so nearing the end, Kain sought out Claudia, and saw through her disguise as the woman who he met not long before the campaign who shared a ship on the dock next to the Kings Bane. Myriah Damara Blackwood was her name, and the two confessed their love for one another at long last. ''The Legion Calls'' Eventually becoming obsessed with the use of dark magics, Kain is encountered by a lady named Anneeta Percy, Duchess of the Gilnean Headlands. During one of his wanders in the city of Stormwind, former friend and more recent enemy, James Clarke confronts Kain along with Wolf Blackwood. As the argument between James and Kain begin to rise with a fire of absolute hatred, Percy overwhelms Kains mind with shadow and whispers: "Say the word, and I shall vapourise these... ungifted individuals. And then we shall have a nice chat." The argument reaches it's pinnacle, where a fight is on the verge of beginning. Kain confidently slips from his tongue "The word" as Anneeta scolds James with fel fire, where he ran manically for a mere moment before diving into the canal, scarred. Following orders from Anneeta, Kain travels to Olivia's Pond in search of his momentary saviour. Anneeta appears before Kain's eyes as a representative, for one reason. She asks him one question. "The Legion calls. Will you answer?" Kain becomes an aspiring Bloodmage within the group 'Ordo Animae'. He's entitled as a herald to his superiors, a herald for the Burning Legion - so he was told. As a herald, he values loyalty, and despises insubordination, arguing that "cowards and traitors deserve no second thoughts, only their complete annihilation". While his apparent lack of diplomacy seems to stem from his short and violent temper, in reality it is a carefully cultivated tool. Above all else, Kain's ultimate agenda - to return back to his former state of living and ensure his lifes restoration to glory - are partially moral and benevolent at the very least, but he realizes his goal may be beyond his reach. Only when purified - with "the hands of the prime mover exposed" - does he receive "the first bitter taste" of hope. Kain now focuses on a path of redemption with his soon to be wife, Myriah Damara Blackwood. ''Duality'' Kain's anger leads him to discover that the Company has revealed who 'Claudia' truly is, and begins to attack Company members after a hostage situation is at hand, his soon-to-be wife at the end of a gunbarrel. Kain begins to unleash his Arcane Magic, holding an Ice Barrier as he performs explosions of Arcane upon his enemies. Hand in hand, Mira and Kain escaped to their ship in the docks, and quickly packed any essentials, Kain conjured a portal and had the two disappear to safety in Northrend, where they would buy their new house in Fort Wildevar, Howling Fjord. He occasionally visits Stormwind, although having vowed never to return. He studies his old friends, enemies and all-round inhabitants, taking mental notes as he creates devilish plans in his mind. He walks boldly upon the rooftops and city streets at night, prowling in the shadows as he awaits a victim to torture. During his fourth visit, Kain stands upon where he typically would prior to his absence - by the small fishing pier by the canals, just by the Cathedral district. With a direct glare upon the moon, a Stranger encounters Kain and begins to ponder his power, state of mind, control and past. He leads Kain to the Old Barracks, where he reveals himself, a cultist leader with many members at his command. Knowing he has the chance to create new deadly alliances, he seizes the opportunity and joins without hesistation in which he performs a blood pact. Blood is rarely seen from Kain due to his curse. The Curse ((To be written)) ''Marriage'' On the 7th of January, Kain was wed to Myriah Damara Blackwood at 8:30pm, and rightfully became the Earl of Moonbrook. The two were wed in the spiraling wonder of Grizzlemaw. Only few were invited, and had already taken a risk with having invited Cyrand and Jayred, two Cartel members but who were also technically family. With Kain acknowledging if any more came news would be spread of their new location, and new battles would commence. Kain considers those he trusts as the men who can save him from despair or the men who can seek guidance from him. He forgives betrayal from no-one, and would have them pay with their life. He now takes both surnames, Templeman and Blackwood; '''Kain Templeman-Blackwood II. ''Abilities'' Kain is a very skilled, adapt and proficient Archmage, excelling primarily at; Arcane, Blood, and Shadow. His secondary magics consist of; Black Magic, Necromancy, and the use of Fel to enhance his Blood power. A being of many talents, Kain utilizes powerful dark magic to keep his enemies guessing. Kain's form of attack will always vary upon his target. More of his powers include: Shapeshifting (Illusion), Life force-stealing, and power nullifying. excelling at both black magic and necromancy. Using his necromancy, Kains's form of attack involves using disembodied skulls and skeletons that emit an eerie green glow. He can also use these skeletal structures as a form of defense to block incoming attacks as well as summon reanimated skeletons to do his bidding, for his Black Magic, he uses life force to conjure a small well of souls to drain power from. although this takes time to conjure. Wielding his Mother's altered spellbook, he can nearly control all forms and types of Magic, although he has very much to master and is nowhere near the pinnacle of perfection. Kain utilizes the physical force of numerous martial arts techniques and close quarters combat if and when drained of power. Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Archmagi Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Sorcerers Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Mages